Forced to Marry Oliver Wood
by MissBrightEyes
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Annalise Longbottom has to fulfill her parent's last wish. The result is an up and down roller coaster.


Quick Profile:

Annalise Isabella Longbottom

Age: 17

She is listed as being Neville Longbottom's cousin (use your imagination) and she's a Ravenclaw.

"I have to what?" I screamed. This couldn't be happening. Of course it had to be a dream. Unfortunately I was as wide awake as ever. I stood before an aging wizard in maroon robes and he just told me what my parents had said in their will. Somehow, I just couldn't believe it.

The wizard adjusted his glasses. "It was of the utmost important to you parents that this be carried out Annalise." I groaned. How could my parents betray me like that? "This needs to be carried out before you go back to school. We really need to make sure everything will be in order before you return to Hogwarts."

Now I was slumped down in the chair, completely speechless. That added to the horror I was already experiencing. Just when I thought things could not get worse, they actually did. "But I still have one year left at Hogwarts...How are we supposed to manage this…?" I muttered. "We aren't even in the same house..." This just could not be happening. My parents had been powerful Aurors who had lost their lives working for the Ministry of Magic just two months ago. They had given me the best life they could and I had always been proud of them. Their loss was beyond tragic. Now they had given me one final wish to fulfill. I just didn't get how it would possibly work.

Nodding, I groaned again. "Well I'll just go pack since I must go live there..." I got up and walked to the fireplace. Picking up some Floo powder, I threw it down and said 'Longbottom Manor'. Instantly I felt myself being pulled away. Flopping into the living room, my house elf, Sparkles smiled up at me.

"Mistress is home! Sparkles is happy!" My dear house elf Sparkles, who I had named when I was a child, was always smiling. For the most part, Sparkles was great with grammar since I had taught her personally. We always treated our house elves with great respect. However, today was not a good day.

Grumbling a hello, I trudged my way upstairs. Life was not going well for me and my family. First my aunt and uncle had been tortured by Death Eaters until they went insane and had to be sent to St. Mungo's. My cousin Neville had been sent to stay with our cranky grandmother. Now my parents were gone. Except I can't go and visit them in the hospital whenever I wanted like Neville could with his parents. Shaking my head, I knew that was not a fair burden to place on my young cousin.

On top of that junk, I had to fulfill my parent's last wish. I was going to get married...to Oliver Wood! I was being forced to marry my Quidditch advisory! Not only that but I had to leave my home to live with his family, who consented to this whole, crazy thing. And it had to be done before starting the next semester at Hogwarts.

'I bet Oliver doesn't know,' I thought to myself. Getting to up to my room, I took out my wand. Thankful that I was finally of age (meaning when a wizard or witch can do magic out of school) I quickly packed my school stuff and a few fundamentals. Grabbing everything, I called for Sparkles. She was the last house elf left. All the others had been freed

"Do you wish to stay with me Sparkles when I go to live with the Woods? Or do you want to be free?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

Sparkles looked at me in amazement. "Sparkles wishes to follow her mistress!" she said quickly. Smiling, I told her to Apparate to the Woods' house. She nodded and with a POP was gone. I soon followed, Apparating along with my stuff.

Coming to quick contact with the floor, I screamed slightly. 'Not one of my better landings,' I thought. Getting up, I saw the Wood family wasn't a poor family but not extremely and filthy rich like the Malfoys. Rubbing my sore knees that had gotten the worse of the impact, I wondered what to do. Obviously I was in a living room but I wasn't sure if I should look for someone.

However, there was no need for that. In that instant, a kind motherly figure swept into the room and hugged me. "Annalise Longbottom! So glad to meet you!" In spite of myself, I smiled. This must be Wood's mom. "Oh silly me! Of course you don't know who I am! I'm Fiona Wood, Oliver's mother. And his father is...Ah! Leland Wood," she said pointing to the man who had just entered the room. Mrs. Wood had the same accent as her son and no doubt his father too.

Both parents had brown hair however Mrs. Wood had blue eyes while Mr. Wood had brown eyes. Mr. Wood was the spitting image of his son and he still looked young. "Umm...What shall I call you guys?" I asked shyly. I certainly hoped they didn't say mum and dad because I would be back in my house faster than you can say Chocolate Frog. However and unfortunately this was my home now so there's no telling where I would have to get away.

"You can call us Mr. and Mrs. Wood or by our first names. Whichever you are comfortable with," said Leland. I smiled. This was going to be better than I thought. Just then, Oliver walked into the room, still in his pajamas and messy hair. Being a fellow soon-to-be seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Oliver was Keeper and Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was, in a sense, my enemy, as I was the Keeper and Captain for the Ravenclaw House team.

Suddenly spotting me, he stopped. "Longbottom, what are you doing here?" Obviously he didn't know about the arrangement. I looked over at his parents who grinned and shrugged. In my head, I slapped a nice big hex on the both of them. Nothing happened though because my wand was tucked away safely in my truck.

"Came over for a nice early game of Quidditch. Which you seem to be used to since I hear you wake the Gryffindors up at the crack of dawn," I replied with a smirk. There was really nothing else to say to him since Gryffindor usually beats Ravenclaw. Especially since Harry Potter joined the team. I still was sore about how a first year (who wasn't even allowed a broom at school) got on the team.

He stared at him but didn't reply. Fiona intervened. "Oliver, darling we have something to tell you..." This was it, Oliver was about to find out his was about to become my husband. "You see...you and Annalise...are-getting-married." She said the last three words quickly.

Oliver continued to stare. "What!" he finally said. Looking at me like it was my crazy idea, I held up my hands as to say I was innocent. "But Mum! That's Longbottom! She's the Captain for another Quidditch team! What are people going to think?" I looked at Oliver as he ranted and raved.

"You don't think I didn't have the same thought, Wood? This is going to be crazy!" I said "But my parents left it in their will," I finished quietly. At the mention of my dead parents, Oliver seemed to soften a little.

His parents watched us, ready to stop a fight if one broke out. However, we both went quiet. "Why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything," Mr. Wood said. Taking a deep breath, he started the story. "Annalise's parents always knew they were in great danger, with their jobs and all. And they also knew their daughter was at risk. So we got to talking one day and they seemed scared. They asked if we could watch over you, Annalise, if something happened."

"They asked if we could give you the Wood name, so you would be harder to track down. So we said 'Why not have her marry Oliver?' We had all been friends since school and they said they would love the idea," continued Mrs. Wood. "That way you could carry the Wood name without weird looks at the change and then Oliver could look out for you as well!"

Leland looked at us, with immense pain in his eyes. "Unfortunately, they met an untimely end. So that's where you are today...But enough of this talk!" he said, changing the subject. "Let's have you see your room." Slowly getting up, Mr. and Mrs. Wood led me up the stairs with Oliver following behind me. Fiona opened door to another hall and I heard Oliver gasp and I wondered why. Instead of asking I thought, 'This was like a whole separate house.' Finally they stopped at a door on the right and beckoned me to open it. Slowly pushing the door open, I gasped at what I saw.


End file.
